villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Louie (2016)
King Louie '''(or simply just '''Louie) is the secondary antagonist in the 2016 Disney live action film, The Jungle Book, a remake of the 1967 animated classic. He is a humongous Gigantopithecus who wants Mowgli, being a "Man", to get for him the "Red Flower", which is fire, so he can grow as powerful as man. He is voiced by Christopher Walken, who also played Max Zorin, Maximillian Shreck, Cornelius Hatcher, the Headless Horseman, Colonel Cutter and Frank White. Biography He first appears in his temple when several of his followers kidnapped Mowgli and brought him over. After a brief introduction, Louie offers Mowgli protection from the evil tiger Shere Khan, and in return, he expects Mowgli to be his minion and build the red flower from fire, as part of a plan to take over the jungle. However, Mowgli doesn't know how to make fire, and Louie, who realizes that due to his protests, refuses to let Mowgli leave. Mowgli is saved by the arrival of Baloo who distracts the monkeys so that Mowgli can sneak away from Louie. Annoyed that Baloo entered his temple without his permission, Louie orders his monkeys to seize the bear and throw him off the cliffs. At that moment, he is alerted to Mowgli's attempt to flee. Together with Bagheera and Baloo, Mowgli manages to get to the inner courtyard of the temple which forces Louie to get up himself to prevent his captive from escaping. While Baloo and Bagheera fend of the hordes of Louie's monkeys, Louie himself climbs after Mowgli who has fled into another part of the temple. Louie later corners Mowgli, informing him that Shere Khan has killed Akela, and offers to spare him if he stays and serves him and his plans. However, Mowgli refuses and tries together with Baloo and Bagheera to escape once again. Louie chases Mowgli though the temple, but in his effort to catch him he smashes the pillars holding up the roof of this temple-part. While Mowgli escapes by jumping through a slit in the wall, Louie seals his fate when he tries breaking through said wall - bringing down the entire roof right on top of himself, presumably killing Louie. The monkeys immediately start digging him out and while they do so, Mowgli and his friends escape the ruins. During the credits, King Louie pops out of the rubble and starts his song again. As he sings, he accidentally knocks down another pillar that his minion monkeys just finishes rebuilding. However, this maybe only for the credits, as Shere Khan (who also died in the movie) is shown too, so King Louie's true status is unknown Personality This incarnation of King Louie is far more sinister and villainous than his cartoon counterpart; he initiallly presents himself as suave, polite, and charming, but it is soon revealed he is impatient, spiteful, aggressive, and menacing within moments, especially when things don't go his way. Louie can also be rather mean, as shown when he orders the monkeys to throw Baloo off a cliff and somewhat tauntingly reveals to Mowgli that Shere Khan killed Akela. Trivia *Similar to the Grand Duke from the 2015 live reimagining of Cinderella, King Louie is now a villain (unlike his comical 1967 animated counterpart). *Because orangutans in real-life are not native to India, the decision was made to make King Louie a Gigantopithecus—even though the species has been extinct for at least 100,000 years or more. *Unlike the original King Louie from the 1967 film, this iteration sings a slightly darker version of the classic song "I Wanna Be Like You". *King Louie is the third Disney character that was portrayed as a villain in a live action movie, the first was King Stefan and second was The Grand Duke. Unlike the Grand Duke and Stefan, however, the original King Louie was not a hero but rather a misguided individual whose antagonism is simply heightened in the remake rather than completely new. Gallery LouieMeetsMowgli.png|Mowgli is brought before Louie LouieMowgli.png|Louie speaks to Mowgli CYVkF8mVAAAVrcB.jpg|King Louie ordering the monkeys to seize Baloo Videothumbnail_thejunglebook2016_disney_bf00ea34.jpeg|Louie turns agressive LouieLeavesTemple.png|Louie pursues Mowgli LouieSmashed.png| King Louie's defeat, when he's about to be smashed by the temple roof File:"King Louie" Clip - Disney's The Jungle Book Category:Live Action Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Singing Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Power Hungry Category:Opportunists Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Greedy Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Brutes Category:Obsessed Category:Giant Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Movie Villains Category:Delusional Category:Egotist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Rich Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Deceased Category:Prehistoric villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Gangsters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Complete Monster Category:Giant Monsters